


I owe you the world

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: The only time I'll end a hacy fic with a fluff happy ending.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I owe you the world

Everything was going according to plan. Harry was making the breakfast, maggie was putting the Finishing touches on the decorations. Mel was waiting by Macy's door on the lookout for when she woke up. Harry had introduced his plan to the youngest Vera Vaughn sisters after macy had gone to sleep that night. 

"Um.. Sorry to keep you ladies up, but um well tomorrow marks macy and mine's anniversary. And well I have something planned and I was wondering if-" Maggie held up a hand,"we got it harry. You want us to help make sure macy isn't suspicious of anything." harry nodded and sighed relived that he wouldn't have to embarrass himself anymore. " Thank you" Mel smiled. "Anything for sister and our favorite whitelighter." 

And now it was all coming together. Mel signaled to maggie that their sleeping beauty was waking up. "Harry!" Maggie whisper-screamed to harry who was already prepared for Maggie's signal. He quickly thanked Mel and Maggie for the assistance, and slipped into Macy's room just as she was getting up. "Harry? What see you doing up?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He didn't reply, only placed the tray of food on her lap And smiled. Macy looked up at him in confusion, not fully awake. His smile only widened. She gasped as she finally caught on. "Harry you didn't have tot do all this! " Harry leaner over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I did. I owe you the world. Happy anniversary macy." 

**Author's Note:**

> The only time I'll end a hacy fic with a fluff happy ending.


End file.
